When world's collide
by 17lakect
Summary: It's finally here, this is how nostalgia critic and TGWTG came back with the DCAU. But this time: Kim possible, sonic the hedgehog, and angry video game nerd is joining the fun including Godzilla. Have fun reading this.
1. Hero's meeting each other

17lakect present's:

WHEN WORLD'S COLLIDE

DC Animated universe

Sonic the hedgehog

Kim possible

Angry video game nerd

Godzilla

The time monkey stone that Kim Possible destroyed to reset time to the way it was still have the remains of its energy, the energy was out of control it can now travel to other worlds.

The chaos emerald's and the master emerald tells knuckles who is guarding it one day that chaos will come and other world's will too.

Back in Chicago, everyone has been doing their jobs and waiting for a new world traveling adventure to come. It takes place after the crossover review of the nostalgia critic and phelous reviewing "Child's play 2". And somewhere else, angry video game nerd play's "Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen" that's one of his favorite games, if you thought that he would just play the modern Godzilla game let's just say that he hasn't play that game for a while. Oh, let's travel back 3 days after nostalgia critic and some of his friends got back from the DCAU, Angry video game nerd watches "Godzilla 2000" but a voice made him paused the movie telling him to be ready for world traveling. The voice can only explain one but not the rest, also he told the nerd that nostalgia critic and his friends are preparing for that too, when nerd got explained that Godzilla is involved in the world traveling, he got excited. So in his free time after his video game reviews he trains himself a little bit, get good at his game guns, and packed good Godzilla films since he's a Godzilla fan. So yeah, nostalgia critic has got a while to figure that the spell didn't work, after he finally figure it out time froze like last time, after it did that the critics who went to the DCAU realized that it's happening again, the critics got sucked into the clouds that spin like the circle, but this time extra critics were added like: Sci-fi guy, nostalgia chick, Jewwario, and of course the angry video game nard who don't work for TGWTG but in cinemassacre, including Kyle Justin who sang the theme for the nerd.

Now I know what you're thinking "Why add him if he has nothing to do with TGWTG?" Well, here's a thing: He and nostalgia critic made a crossover for some TMNT rock song or whatever, Team brawl in the one year anniversary for TGWTG, fought nostalgia critic, and even made a cameo in one of linkara videos. So, whatever I like some of his video's.

Back at the world of Kim possible, we see Kim, Ron, and Rufus of course just saved the scientist's from the out-of-control robot. But before they decide to head back home we see them talk before… "You know what" Happens. (P.S Kim's 16 at that point, just in case if you're wondering)

Ron stoppable: Kim?

Kim possible: What's the matter? You seem concerned.

Ron stoppable: Do you ever wonder that there are other worlds to travel, or if they come to us?

Kim possible: Sometimes, I just don't know if it's really true that if there really is other world's to travel.

Ron stoppable: Well, sometimes I wonder if there are really good ones to travel.

Rufus: (Squeak's) Good one's!

Kim possible: Well, I don't know if it will ever happen, Or even if we travel of us being fiction characters.

So time froze, the water that they are next to start's spinning like a magic tornado, and they got sucked in.

Back at the DCAU the league has been searching for lex luthor and the legion of doom for days. For the world, they always have hope from the league, but for the league, it was gotta be the end of the world if they are not found or stopped. But "You know what" happens to the founding members. (They were in the ground at the point!)

Oh, Godzilla will appear later in the 2nd chapter. Now don't get too excited I'm only gotta- Ok I better not spoil it.

Well, sonic and his friends is always doing their best at protecting the world and getting the chaos emerald's. Now, the chaos emeralds around the world, including the master emerald has the energy out-of-control resulting in- Oh, kill me if you don't know. On sonic and his friend's.

So everyone is at the planet that's gutted but still has fresh air, they never look back except for Team possible, so they hide somewhere so they won't get caught.

Ron stoppable: Who-

Kim possible: (Whispering) Quiet! We have to learn who they are and why we're here!

Batman: What was that about?

Superman: I think this is what askthatguy talked about!

Wonderwoman: If this is what askthatguy talked about then where is the critic's?

Sonic the hedgehog: Ow.

Tails: What was wrong with the chaos emerald?

Knuckles: The master emerald did the same thing!

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic the hedgehog: Oh boy.

Shadow the hedgehog: I have a feeling that someone is behind this. Even with the 7 chaos emeralds, it won't help us get back.

Nostalgia critic: What the hell?!

Film brain: OH BOY, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AGAIN!

Nostalgia chick: What do you mean?

Sci-fi guy: Hey, is that the-

Angry video game nerd: CRITIC!

Nostalgia critic: NEEEERRRRRRRRRRRD!

Angry video game nerd: So, we both are on the same game huh!?

Nostalgia critic: I won't believe a scum like you if you're the ass who did all- wait, what?

Angry video game nerd: No, seriously. There was some kind of voice that talked to me few months ago and it told me about all of this. I joined because my dream is about to come true to see Godzilla in real life. No, not the 1998 American version, it doesn't count. I'm talking about the Japanese monster.

Linkara: I know what you mean; I reviewed the comic of Charles Barkley vs. Godzilla couple years ago.

Kyle Justin: Why am I in this?

Angry video game nerd: Kyle?

Todd in the shadows: I think it has to do with that guitar of yours, I don't know.

Chester A. Bum: Hey, it's the justice league, and who are the other guys?

Nostalgia critic: What the hell!?

Film brain: YAY!

Superman: nostalgia critic?

Nostalgia critic: Superman? Well, looks like we are not alone. And yes I know who those guys are including linkara because he reviews comics and spoony play's some sonic games!

Spoony: Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive right?

Sonic the hedgehog: You got that right.

The flash: HEY!

Linkara: Oh, yeah you're not the only fastest guy around. The flash is also the fastest.

Sonic the hedgehog: Thanks for the heads up whoever you are.

Angry video game nerd: Where is Godzilla?

Then there is an echo that made the Godzilla roar

Superman: What was that?

Nostalgia critic: I don't know.

Angry video game nerd: Where ever it came from, it's fucking Godzilla.

Chester A. Bum: Hey, who is that rat over there?

Nostalgia chick: RAT!?

Sci-fi guy: Um, I think that's a naked mole rat.

Phelous: Oh, if this rat is some kind of mutant then I'm not letting it control the world, I'm taking you guy's with me if I have to deal with that rat!

Ron stoppable: (Whispering) they spotted us!

Kim possible: (Whispering) Wait for it…

Jewwario: (Screams) MUTANT RAT!

Angry video game nerd: Shut the hell up, I got this. (Grab's his Nintendo pistol)

Knuckles: I'm coming with you too.

Angry video game nerd: Whatever, just don't screw this up. (Then Kim grabs him in the neck) WHOA!

Kim possible: Who are you people?

Cinemas snob: Shit!

Nostalgia critic: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Look, we're friend's, just calm down. I know what is going on just let him go and we'll talk about this.

Linkara: Must I remind you critic-

Nostalgia critic: She's Kim possible, I know. I watched the show's, I know how she's gotta go just go read a comic or something.

?: SILENCE!

All: WHOA!

Kim even let's go AVGN at that point

Film brain: Who said that!?

Kim possible: Whatever it is, it's not good.

Angry video game nerd: who was talking to us!?

?: It doesn't matter, listen! You are all here for a reason: your world's is unstable; something has made the space-time rip unstable. If you don't make it stable again then all is doomed.

All: WHAT!?

Angry video game nerd: Where is Godzilla?

?: He'll come to you soon, in the time of giant crisis that will come. But what matters is making the rip stable again. If you want to make buy time then you must find the chaos emeralds from all of your worlds.

Sonic the hedgehog: What do they have to do with this?

?: They are what help your worlds get back to normal and to find who is causing all of the crisis.

Linkara: I wanted to take a shot with those priceless gems for years!

?: But, you must get the master emerald once you found who cause the rip to go unstable in order to save everyone.

Knuckles: Well, I am the guardian of the master emerald so I'll do my best to help. Just don't even try to do anything with it!

All TGWTG staff: We won't!

Nostalgia chick: What's a master emerald?

Nostalgia critic: We'll get to that later nostalgia chick; right now we have to listen to "who is talking to us?"

?: Oh, and there is not just one Godzilla that will come to you. But you will have to find out later.

Angry video game nerd: More Godzilla's? Oh my god I can't wait for later! And yes, I know how chaos emeralds work; I play sonic games too.

?: You have to travel all together in one world but split up for some time in one of the worlds you travel. Once you found all 7 chaos emeralds, then you get back here and I will use its energy for all of you to search who is causing the crisis. I will come to you if you have trouble with anything in your way.

Nostalgia critic: We won't fail everyone. Side's I like to take a shot of saving DC again.

Then the voice is gone

Hawkgirl: So where should we start?

Cinemas snob: I don't know but whatever it is, I'll be ok with my world and anyone's as long as no one is a pain in the ASS!

Nostalgia chick: Should we start with Sonic's world?

Spoony: Well, I don't know about this but maybe if we just settle down and introduce ourselves maybe we'll have something-

Nostalgia critic: Alright, just don't mess around!

Phelous: Well, we are talking about-

Nostalgia critic: DON'T EVEN START WITH THE META SHIT! Um, well it may take a while but we can just start with Sonic's world. All in favor?

All TGWTG staff and Sonic's friends: EYE!

Nostalgia critic: All oppose?

No one said anything

Nostalgia critic: Then we'll start there. But 1st, does any of you guy's (Points to sonic and his friend's) Have a chaos emerald?

Tails: I only have one; I've been using it for my experiments.

Nostalgia critic: Ok, good so we'll have to figure out how will we get here?

Askthatguy: Hello. (All look's at him) The voice told me that you should what for another hour after you decide to pick which world you wanna go, so you can have time to get along with each other, including you. (Points at NC and AVGN)

Ron stoppable: So, are we all cool?

Askthatguy: Yes, all of us just need to talk about our lives, introduce ourselves then BOOM, your heading to Sonic's world. P.S. master emerald is about to be kidnapped an hour after you get to Sonic's world.

Knuckles: WHAT!?

Askthatguy: Don't worry: rouge the bat is not gotta steal it from you, it's eggman since you're not around it.

Knuckles: She better not! Cause if she is, then I'm gotta give her a smack again!

Jewwario: Calm down knuckles, just take a deep breath and calm down that help's.

Todd in the shadow's: is there anything you want to tell us?

Askthatguy: I don't have anything else, bye-bye! (Disappears)

The flash: Well, that's something you don't see every day.

Angry video game nerd: Damn straight!

Nostalgia critic: I know all of you, but some of you don't know of us. And will you bring us up to speed about Godzilla later?

Angry video game nerd: Yes, critic. Hell I even got my favorite Godzilla movies in my bag.

Wonder woman: Godzilla, is it a reptile that's a god?

Angry video game nerd: No. I'll tell you guy's about it later.

Kim possible: Ron, stop being so scared they are friendly's.

Ron stoppable: Ok.

Kim possible: Well, I'm Kim possible and I can do anything.

Nostalgia chick: To save the world.

Phelous: I KNOW THAT! Ok, I haven't watched the show recently but all I know is that she used that phrase because she is the savor, and because she is just trying to give Bonnie a payback. Am I right?

All TGWTG staff: YES!

Nostalgia critic: (Shake's Kim's hand) Well, nice to meet you.

Chester A. Bum: I'm Chester A. Bum, saying: CHANGE!? YOU GOT CHANGE!? (Most of the people giggle's) Aw come on help a poor guy out will ya?! Come on change!

Ron stoppable: Well, sorry about my naked mole rat, he's a friendly.

Rufus: (Squeak's) Hello!

Chester A. Bum: I have some hungry rats, couple of years ago I use cheese wiz all over my face and feed them to my rat's. They were so happy!

All: EWW!

Nostalgia critic: Don't explain that anymore!

Chester A. Bum: That's also how I feed my bikini area.

Linkara: CHESTER SHUT UP, YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ABOUT HOW YOU SHAVE! SIDE'S YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHANGE!

Chester A. Bum: What?

Film brain: He said change!

Chester A. Bum: CHANGE! YOU GOT CHA-

Angry video game nerd: SHUT UP! (Did a Godzilla roar while he said "shut up")

Batman: That's impossible for a human to roars.

Nostalgia critic: We are critic's, we also do some impossible things. Hello, I'm the nostalgia critic, I remember it so you don't have too.

So everybody introduced themselves, and now it's about time to learn of how Godzilla work's.

Green lantern: Tell us more about Godzilla.

Angry video game nerd: He's the king of the monsters, the 1st Japanese monster that appeared in 1954. He is a symbol of nuclear destruction. He's indestructible, he breaths fire, and the only thing that can stop him is another monster. But, in most movies: he's a good guy. He destroys other monsters or aliens to save the world. But in 1998: Tri-Star raped the name because it's got nothing to do with Godzilla. Godzilla is 2 sample things: He breaths fire and he's indestructible. But the movie was not horrible but he's not worthy of god, it's just zilla. But in 2004 Toho went totally insane not because it's the 50th anniversary but also because it's kinda the remake of destroy all monster's. Godzilla destroys every monster and alien to save the world and the humans are battling aliens too. So yeah, he's kinda a protector of earth for the most part. Being a Godzilla fan wasn't easy-

Superman: I think that's good enough, we just want to know the monster.

Godzilla 1998 roar sounded somewhere

Angry video game nerd: Oh, god. It's the American Godzilla isn't it?

Wonderwoman: What is an American Godzilla?

Angry video game nerd: Oh yeah, the 1998 monster. Well, as I said before: He's not indestructible and doesn't really breathe fire. He made a brief cameo in Godzilla: final wars fighting Japanese Godzilla but gets his ass handed to him by the fiery breath. Too bad zilla didn't have the fiery breath. Oh, by the way: he's fast then Godzilla. And the only way to kill him is to shoot him down, THAT'S IT! Tri-Star need's to learn how Godzilla is really done!

Well, it is time to put everyone in Sonic's world and find the chaos emerald that's hiding somewhere. Oh and in case you're wondering why I'm taking place in after sonic colors and before sonic generations: Don't worry, there will be a monster that will take care of everything.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Sonic's world (Godzilla's collide)

Last time in "When world's collide": The hero's meet together, but Godzilla isn't there even though there were some roar's including the 1998 roar. They introduced themselves and talked about who and what Godzilla is. They are now in Sonic's world. Are they gotta get squeezed by a giant monster while they search for a chaos emerald? Is Godzilla's gotta kill each other? Or are they gotta work together to kill the monster we are about to meet again today? Well, let's find out!

Meanwhile: The team is splitting up to search around the world to find a chaos emerald or 2, and save the master emerald.

Knuckles: Alright, if anybody find's the master emerald, take me to the master emerald. I need to guard it because it's my duty.

Superman: Alright, now let's split up into teams.

Nostalgia critic: My team is gotta keep an eye on Godzilla just in case.

Angry video game nerd: Ok, if Godzilla is here we should do something about him, but what about the other giant monsters?

Batman: We'll let Godzilla take him out with our help.

Angry video game nerd: Hey j'onn, can you use your power's to help Godzilla and us understand each other?

Martian Manhunter: I'll try.

Nostalgia critic: Alright you know the drill: Split up, find the chaos emerald, take out the enemy of Godzilla, make friends with him, and go into another world.

Film brain: Yes sir!

Nostalgia critic: Kim, you can't fly do you want to come with us or do you want to fly with those guys? Chester here can do jumpcuts. Kinda like teleporting if you know what I mean.

Kim possible: Well, I'm gotta go with the justice league, I'll go with you once we go to the DC universe.

Nostalgia critic: Ok, COME GUY'S LET'S GO, GO, GO!

So everyone went around the world to find a chaos emerald, the justice league look's for the chaos emerald, TGWTG searches for the master emerald. After they searched the master emerald, sonic and his friend's dropped knuckles off, he said that he will guard it while TGWTG and the rest of Sonic's friends help searches for the chaos emerald.

Somewhere in the gutted planet, Godzilla from 2004 is dropped off there, but then Godzilla's from the past like 2000, 1998, 90's, 70's, and 1954 come together in one gutted planet.

All: ?

?: Listen to me.

All: (Roar's)

?: Listen, I know you are living your live's and some of you protecting your baby. (Meaning 90's, 70's, 1998, and 2004) But, you're needed.

Godzilla 1998: For what?

?: Your enemies will kill all you soon. But there is someone that will help you but only human's from other worlds. If you help them, then your lives will be spared from something that will kill your world.

Godzilla 1954: Who are we supposed to help?

?: Time will come.

Godzilla 2000: Where is our enemy?

?: I will take you to him in a few minutes.

Godzilla 2004: I hope our sons are ok.

Godzilla 70's: Hey, are you the 1st of our species?

Godzilla 1954: Yeah

Godzilla 2000: the 1st of our specie's? (Walk's to 1954 godzilla) I can't believe I'm meeting our ancestor. (Look's at Godzilla 90's) Dad?

Godzilla 90's: Son?

Godzilla 2000: (Walk's to 90's Godzilla) I missed you!

Godzilla 90's: You're all grown kid, what happened to me?

Godzilla 2000: You melted down, but I don't know how you did. I died because of the monster I fought years ago along with you, but after you died your soul was transferred into mine bringing me back to life. I went back to our home to rest for 5 year's.

Godzilla 2004: That devil like monster sure was tough. As a matter of fact: I can't believe I'm seeing my dad too.

Godzilla 2000: You're me?

Godzilla 2004: Yeah, you won't believe what will happen year's later. But I rather not tell.

Godzilla 1998: Why do you all look different?

Godzilla 70's: I was about to ask the same thing to you. (Point's to Godzilla 1998)

Godzilla 1998: I was nesting in New York.

All but 1998's Godzilla: NEW YORK!?

Godzilla 1954: I never been to New York but that's not important to me for now.

Godzilla 90's: Also, why is he faster than us?

Godzilla 2000: You can't be one of us, why are you with us?

Godzilla 1998: Well, it's properly that we were born by the same thing. Something happened to my island one day, I died, and now I'm huge!

Godzilla 1954: That happened to me too.

Godzilla 70's: Guess it's because we were born by the same thing.

Then the portal opened taking every monster into Sonic's world. Meanwhile: the justice league found a chaos emerald after searching the entire world in 2 hour's, but then after the team's got back together one of the enemies of Godzilla called Gigan appeared by the portal of the chaos emerald. (By the way it's the 70's Gigan)

Angry video game nerd: Oh my god!

Hawkgirl: Who is that robotic monster?!

Angry video game nerd: It's Gigan, Gigan is a cybernetic space monster sporting a buzzsaw weapon in its frontal abdominal region and large metallic hooks for hands. So yeah, be careful of the deadly areas of the robotic chicken.

Superman: Alright, you guys do your best to get us somewhere else, we'll hold the robot as long as we can!

Then the 1998 Godzilla jumps at gigan and kick's him into the ground.

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

Angry video game nerd: Zilla!? Where the real godzilla!?

Then the rest of the Godzilla's came in to fight the monster.

Godzilla 70's and 2004: YOU!

Godzilla 1954: (Roar's)

Angry video game nerd: OH MY GOD! GODZILLA TIMELINE COMING TOGETHER MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!

So all Godzilla's except 1998 uses their atomic breath to kill gigan, zilla jumps to get out of the way of the atomic breath.

All godzilla's: (Roar's)

Angry video game nerd: (Faint's)

Kim possible: Well that's awkward.

Then Godzilla's look at the human's, they didn't do anything to them, and the martian uses his power's to help understand the monster's and help the monster's understand the human's.

Godzilla 1954: So they are the people we have to help huh?

Martian manhunter: So, your joining the game huh?

Godzilla 2004: Yes, "whoever talked to us" tells us that if we don't help you guy's we will all die.

Phelous: Yes, that's what "whoever talked to us" said to us to.

Godzilla 70's: It feel's kinda weird that we have to help you guy's, how will we get down to your size?

?: That's what I'm about to do. So, you destroyed your enemy, Impressive.

Godzilla 1998: Ok, I want to know who I'm talking to.

?: Time will come my friend.

So the voice shrink's down the monster's to human size, and the angry video game nerd wakes up.

Angry video game nerd: HOLY SHIT!

?: So, you will all be that size for now, but if there are other enemies of yours you will get back to your size but shrink back down for time after time. After you all helped us, you will be back to your normal size for good.

Then the voice is gone again.

Godzilla 90's: Ok, I know I like to be at my size, but if it helps you guys then I'll get along with it.

Angry video game nerd: I never seen Godzilla in my eye's before.

Godzilla 1998: (Walk's to Angry video game nerd) you know about us?

Angry video game nerd: I watched you all the time, but not you (Point's to zilla) although you're ok. But you guys are awesome.

Godzilla 2000: Well, that's nice of you to say that.

Shadow the hedgehog: Now which world should we go to?

Film brain: How about the DC universe!?

Godzilla 1954: What is DC universe?

Angry video game nerd: It's something you don't understand but you're helping us right?

Godzilla 90's: Yes.

Godzilla 70's: I wonder what other enemy of ours we should fight next.

Nostalgia critic: Who cares? As long as we are a team nothing will stop us.

Spoony: I wonder if, the chaos emeralds will make you guy's stronger even if it's not our world's.

Knuckles: Well, I have the master emerald; as long as we keep it in the gutted planet we'll be fine.

Sonic the hedgehog: Yeah, I guess you take this way to seriously like always.

Nostalgia chick: not the there's anything wrong with that right?

All nod's.

Godzilla 1998: how can you Godzilla's breathe fire better than I am anyways?

Phelous: Wow, can't believe they are both born from nuclear radiation even though you have a difference.

Amy: Guy's the portal has opened!

So everyone went to the portal to go off into DCAU, Godzilla's get along with each other including the human's, and they go off to collect more chaos emeralds.

TO BE CONTINUED

So that was the second chapter of "When world's collide", I hope you enjoyed the idea of Godzilla's from other time period's coming together because it was my dream too. Oh but don't worry, the next chapter might have less than 5 monster's hopefully. (Godzilla 70's roars)


	3. The DCAU (Part 1)

They are riding to the DCAU, they kept riding like they are falling, and Godzilla's are roaring like crazy. But they finally reached the DCAU, but the founding members of the justice league and TGWTG are only at the meeting room, Team possible and Godzilla's went to Gotham somewhere, and sonic, his friends, and angry video game nerd are somewhere on earth.

All godzilla's: (Roar's)

Kim possible: Where are we?

Godzilla 1998: It looks like my world but theres no of my eggs. But we are traveling worlds, but I sure hope my babies are ok.

Godzilla 1954: This is something weird.

Ron stoppable: I sure hope that the justice league and nostalgia critic is ok and that we are not separated!

Godzilla 2000: Alright, how will we find them?

Godzilla 90's: I think they'll find us if we make noise, but no matter we'll have to find the chaos emerald's at this point.

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

Godzilla 70's: We'll have to walk and see if we're lucky enough to find a chaos emerald somewhere around this city.

Godzilla 2004: We'll have to split into 3 team's if we want to make thing's easy.

Godzilla 90's: Alright, I'll go with my son, the 1st of our specie's will go with the 2nd, and Team possible will go with Zilla here.

So they head off into Gotham to search for the chaos emerald, we then cut to the justice league and TGWTG in the watchtower.

Angry Joe: DAMN IT, WE BETTER MAKE AN ALL-OUT SEARCH FOR THE CHAO'S EMERALD AND TAKE OUT GIANT MONSTER'S THAT WILL HEAD OVER TO EARTH FAST!

Sci-fi guy: I think that the league extended league member's will help us search.

Phelous: Yep, search faster than a speeding bullet!

Linkara: Well, at least we are back at the watchtower. I think we'll mess around after searching for the chaos emerald's so we can catch up, kill monster's, and you know the rest.

Nostalgia critic: I kinda agree on linkara.

Superman: Well, if we don't waste too much time then I guess I can allow that until other monsters on earth is destroyed.

Chester A. Bum: HOORAY!

Nostalgia chick: This better not be an embarrassing trip.

Todd in the shadow's: I sure hope that the other guys are fine.

Cut back to angry video game nerd, sonic and his friend's

Sonic the hedgehog: Well, this is interesting.

Angry video game nerd: I think we should run around the world and get a ship for ourselves because we are separated from the other 2 teams.

Tails: Well, if there's one thing I know: It's that we should not lose hope of finding the emeralds and battling monster's as long as they are still on earth.

Cut back to Godzilla 90's and his future son's.

Godzilla 90's: So how has thing's been going after I was gone?

Godzilla 2000: Well, it's been tough. I missed you so much after I took a 5 year rest. I destroyed other energy source; I even fought my 1st alien. But either way I was fine.

Godzilla 90's: You destroyed your 1st alien, that's great. How about you?

Godzilla 2004: Oh, it's been better, I have a son.

Godzilla 90's: A son? Congratulations! How has your son been doing?

Godzilla 2004: He's ok, nothing bad happened to him. I may have lost him, but I fought other monsters and aliens that were killing the world. It was crazy, but I saved the world. Although mortra, even though she's your enemy from the past help's me take out last of the alien's and save my son.

Godzilla 90's: That's crazy! How many did you fought?

Godzilla 2004: More than 7.

Godzilla 90's: Dang, that is some fight you've got! Son's, I'm proud of you guy's. What do you say we have father and son time after we found all the chaos emeralds in the Earth?

Godzilla 2000-04: Sure.

Cut back to Godzilla 1954 and 70's.

Godzilla 1954: So how did I die?

Godzilla 70's: I don't know. But I do know when you died.

Godzilla 1954: Oh?

Godzilla 70's: After you destroyed the city.

Godzilla 1954: That is weird. How has things been going?

Godzilla 70's: Been going good. I'm training my son to be like me, I've keep fighting other monster's year after year, and I've made friends with some monster's during that point.

Godzilla 1954: Huh, kinda weird really.

Godzilla 70's: Yeah.

Cut back to Team possible and zilla as they found the chaos emerald somewhere in the abandon valley.

Kim possible: (Picks up the emerald) Well, hello beautiful.

Godzilla 1998: Well, that's lucky. That's 3 emeralds, now we just need 4 more then we'll be off to save the day for our species.

Ron stoppable: Alright, we just need to figure out its energy so we can teleport anywhere.

Godzilla 1998: Ok, let's sit around until we figure out how to use it.

Kim possible: So, how has thing's been going at your world?

Godzilla 1998: I traveled into New York to nest there, I got the fish something put as bait to kill me but I manuge to escape and put the fish near my egg's, after I did that BOOM! I got transported to other monsters and- well you know the rest.

Kim possible: How about that?

Godzilla 1998: Yeah, my egg's hasn't been hatched yet but I know they will.

Ron stoppable: I don't get it, if you're a male then how are you laying eggs?

Kim possible: If male lay's eggs then they produce asexually.

Ron stoppable: Like if Rufus produce asexually?

Kim possible: Something like that.

Rufus: (Squeak's in knowledge)

But something is watching them in the shadow's while they were talking, the figure is about to make a prey at them.

Ron stoppable: Is it chaos control? Or make a poet to get the power?

Kim possible: I don't know.

Godzilla 1998: Oh well, it's not like we are in trouble or anything.

?: Oh, you are in trouble.

Kim possible: What the-

Ron stoppable: WHO SAID THAT!?

Godzilla 1998: Another monster?

?: I followed you here, I notice that you come from a different world. You can't get away from me forever; I will get answers of who you are and how you got here.

Kim possible: Where are you? I'm not afraid to fight.

Godzilla 1998: I think we are the prey of whoever is talking to us.

?: Oh, nice rubber suit, but I'll take that off of you after I take you all down.

Godzilla 1998: (Whisper's) what's a rubber suit?

?: If you want to do this the easy way then stay right there.

Godzilla 1998: Ok, I'm not doing this anymore I'm getting us out of here!

?: You're not going anywhere.

Godzilla 1998: (Grab's Ron's and Kim's hand) HANG ON YOU 2 AND ENJOY THE RIDE! (Run's off and roar's)

So zilla run's with Ron and Kim to get to other safe places, Kim kept thinking how to use the emerald's energy to escape. The female figure is catching up to them in the rooftop's in the city, zilla is roaring like crazy while running, and Kim can't figure out anymore idea's.

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

Kim possible: I can't figure out how to use the energy anymore! We'll need some help from sonic!

Ron stoppable: SHE'S CATCHING UP TO US ON THE ROOFTOP'S!

Godzilla 1998: DEAD END! (Roar's)

Then the figure steps into the light after zilla stopped running revealing batgirl, She used the grapple to tie zilla's leg's and yanked him.

Ron stoppable: AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT SEE'S A KIDDNAPPER!?

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

Kim possible: I got this one. (Give's the emerald to Ron and charges into batgirl)

So we have the 2 starting to fight, they kept dodging and blocking the attack's from each other, Rufus is chewing on the rope of the grapple to free zilla.

Ron stoppable: Are you alright KP!?

Kim possible: Do I look alright!? Whoa! (Dodge the kick) Stop, please!

Batgirl: Isn't it strange, that guy's like you are in trouble but is begging to stop?

Kim possible: (Grits his teeth and growl's)

So zilla is freed, he charges at batgirl, but she flip's behind zilla. So zilla found a giant can of fire and breath's on it to make an explosion, but batgirl uses her grapple to escape the fire.

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

Right then, they were in trouble but luckily sonic and his gang dropped by along with angry video game nerd and knocked out batgirl.

Angry video game nerd: What's up guys?

Kim possible: (Laugh's softly) Nice to see you too.

Tails: Who is she?

Angry video game nerd: Ok, what the hell is going on here and what happened to other Godzilla's?

Ron stoppable: Well we decide to split up into 3 teams and now we found the 3rd emerald.

Amy: I wonder who this masked girl is. (Gets her hand grabbed before she touched the mask) OH GOSH!

Batgirl: Don't even think about it.

Angry video game nerd: Dang, dang, dang, dang, dang, dang! Give me the emerald I'll get us out of here! (Gets kicked by robin) OW!

Robin: Sorry, but since you're part of the trouble: You're not going anywhere.

Amy: (Grab's her hammer) let us go or I'll smash you!

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

So zilla jump kick's Robin but dodged the kick, and we have the team starting to fight. Sonic uses his speed but batgirl uses her gadget's to tie sonic from running.

Angry video game nerd: (While shooting his pistol) where's the emerald!?

Shadow the hedgehog: Chao's spear! (Shoot's at robin but dodged the shot) I'll look around for it, give me cover!

Amy swings the hammer at batgirl but she back flip's to dodge the attack and uses her batarang to disarm Amy. Robin front flip's and kick's knuckle's, knocking him out.

Amy: HELP!

Sonic the hedgehog: Untie me will ya Amy!?

Amy: Oh, sorry!

Angry video game nerd: Cornered into the wall here! Can you idiot's help me!?

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's and run's to help AVGN)

Angry video game nerd: FOUND THE EMERALD!

Shadow the hedgehog: Let's go then!

Batgirl: No you won't! (Throw's the trash can lid at shadow)

Knuckles: HEY YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Angry video game nerd: Oh, if the nostalgia critic is here.

Batgirl: Wait, you know the critic?

Angry video game nerd: Yeah, what's- Oh. You and him run into each other once right?

Batgirl: Yes.

Angry video game nerd: Oh no, STOP THE FIGHT, STOP THE FIGHT!

Sonic and his friend's: WHAT!?

Angry video game nerd: She and the nostalgia critic once run into each other!

Kim possible: Really? I did not know that!

Batgirl: So you're friends with the critic?

Ron stoppable: Yes, yes, yes!

Sonic the hedgehog: Well, I guess that we should apologize about the fight and move on.

Robin: Nostalgia critic, the critic from another world that visits this world once? I watched the news about him once!

Godzilla 1998: I'm only with him just to save my specie's along with the other monsters.

Batgirl: How did you talk?

Tails: Oh yeah, the Martian helps us understand the monster and helps the monster understand us.

Robin: Wow!

Amy: (Untied sonic) I guess we should say sorry for knocking you out.

Batgirl: No I'm sorry for attacking.

Sonic the hedgehog: It's cool. Side's it's nice to see you guys work for the batman. And yes, he's with us to save the worlds from being destroyed. Kind to think of it: I think you should help us, is there a reason why you shouldn't?

Robin: there's criminal activity all over the place.

Knuckles: Oh, I'm ready to smack them!

Amy: How about we take out all of the criminals of the city so you guys can come with us? Side's I sure like to get to know you.

Angry video game nerd: I hate to admit but I think we should. Sides sonic here is the fastest thing alive. He can run all over the place, but shadow does too. Wait a minute, what happened to Godzilla's!?

Shadow the hedgehog: I'll us to them. (Grab's the chaos emerald) Chaos control!

TO BE CONTINUED (AGAIN!)

Ok, look I'm using parts for the DCAU because there's a lot of plot's here or whatever. It's gotta be some story and don't worry the next chapter is gotta be the focus of TGWTG and the justice league. Oh and Kyle Justin is with angry video game nerd and sonic he's not important for now. Well later. (Godzilla 2004 roars)


	4. The DCAU (Part 2)

Hello, I'm 17lakect. I make crossovers so you can enjoy. Well the 1st part focus on Godzilla's and team possible, so this part will focus on TGWTG and justice league. ENJOY!

Back in the watchtower TGWTG and the justice league teleported to the meeting room.

Nostalgia critic: Kim, Godzilla, sonic, nerd? Where are you?

Todd: I think we are separated.

Film brain: Oh no, how will we get back home!?

Nostalgia chick: I'm sure they are at Earth, sides while they are down there at least they will search for the chaos emerald by now.

Linkara: I wonder if one of the chaos emeralds is in this space station.

Green lantern: Well, I still got the emerald with me; I really hope that they will use the power to meet each other again.

Martian manhunter: The power is still around them because of the emerald.

The flash: I'm showing that hedgehog who's the real fa-

Phelous: Oh, we won't have fights once we find them because if we do I'll blame you because we wasted too much time!

The flash: Sorry!

Hawkgirl: Ok, I hope our mission is going well.

Chester A. Bum: What room is this?

Sci-fi guy: I think this is the meeting room for those founding member's.

Cinemas snob: Hey, DC universe remember?

Nostalgia critic: Oh yeah! Let's see our old friend's again!

Batman: Wait, they didn't mess around the watchtower while I was in Gotham right?

Superman: Oh they know better. They didn't touch anything and they reviewed about how we form a team, it was good.

Phelous: YEP, It was!

Nostalgia critic: Well, let's go see other heroes again! (Walks into the exit) Well, we'll meet with you guy's later but we have to meet our old friend's and see if there are any chaos emerald's in the watchtower.

Angry Joe: Well, I guess we can do some tour in the space station again.

So everyone went around the watchtower to search for the chaos emerald, while they were searching they got hungry so they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Oh, the extended member's knows the critic's so when they got back they were wondering how and why they got here. While they went to the cafeteria, they come across supergirl.

Supergirl: Critic?

Nostalgia critic: Nice to see you again.

Linkara: Yep, it's good to see the cousin of the man of steel again!

Spoony: Well, where do we begin?

Supergirl: It's great to see you guy's again!

Nostalgia chick: The 2 of us are added in case you're wondering like me, Jawario and Sci-fi guy.

Chester A. Bum: Hey supergirl!

Supergirl: Hey Chester. By the way what is going on with you guy's right now?

Nostalgia critic: We'll bring you up as soon as we get something to eat.

So they talked about what is going on and supergirl is amazed.

Supergirl: Wow, a gem that has unlimited energy and more worlds to save? I like to join the fun!

Nostalgia chick: I think I agree on her joining, we do need backup after all.

Jewwario: Well, extra help mean's extra hope. Count her in!

Linkara: I don't know, it may come to Clark Kent although I kinda agree on her joining.

Nostalgia critic: Maybe because Clark is RUNNING OUR SHIT!

Film brain: I don't know critic, I love you but I love DC more, I'm taking a yes for letting Kara join.

Nostalgia critic: Well, I guess you can come with us. Side's we've done good job together in the past.

All TGWTG nod's in approval

Supergirl: Well, it's nice to see you guy's again and I'm glad that you let me join the fun.

Nostalgia critic: We're friends right? (Uses his left arm and hand to hold supergirl side to side)

Supergirl: (Giggle's) Sure. (Pushes critic softly)

Phelous: I think somebody like's her.

Nostalgia critic: (Whisper's to phelous) don't even start with the shittyness of love!

Phelous: Why are you whispering if you know that she has super hearing?

Nostalgia critic: I don't give a shit about that.

So we continue having the critic's search for the emeralds along with supergirl, but they weren't so lucky, the emerald is outside of space after they searched the entire tower. Green lantern grab's the emerald and superman decide's that maybe supergirl can join; side's she hasn't been on a mission for a while.

Todd: Alright, now what the hell should we do?

Film brain: I don't know.

Chester A. Bum: How about we do some training?

All TGWTG staff: NO!

Nostalgia chick: How about we go to Earth and make a search party once again for the emeralds?

The flash: I'm the fast guy.

Nostalgia critic: I don't know but we better hope that the rest of our friends are ok. Well except for the nerd.

Film brain: How about we go back down to Earth, side's I like to see batman's sidekicks again, I miss them.

Nostalgia critic: I know you do but we are about to do that right now.

Chester A. Bum: We're going to Earth now?

Nostalgia critic: To save the world's yes.

Chester A. Bum: HOORAY!

Cut back to AVGN with sonic and his friend's and Kyle Justin running to the ocean.

Angry video game nerd: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN TTTTTTTHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS ISSSSSSSS AWSOOOOOOOMMMMME!

Kyle Justin: IIIIIII KNNOOOOOOWWWWW!

Sonic the hedgehog: Well, you like playing game's about me right and you like to get chaos emeralds to save the world right?

Tails: (Flying in airplane they somehow got) Well, this is not the tornado but I'll go with different technology for now.

Amy: Well, at least it gives us more room.

TO BE CONTINUED (I'm not saying it anymore)

Well, I hope you enjoy the focus on the watchtower with TGWTG. It's all I can write for now, tell you the truth I'm gotta write more chapter's after I make a Kim possible fanfiction story. I'm sorry but I'm gotta get away from this crossover until I finished the story. But please enjoy the chapters. I'm 17lakect. And I deliver Laundry.


	5. The DCAU (3rd and Final part)

How come Godzilla is returning in 2014 AND I NEVER SEEN A- Oh, sorry guy's we were just talking about the new Godzilla film coming out a year later that I found out last month. So, let's continue the adventures.

So Godzilla's came together and there was no luck for them, they decide the only thing to do is just get back to the team, But faster than you can say "The speeding bullet" sonic and shadow grab's the Godzilla's and drop's them off at the batcave.

Godzilla 1954: (Gets the Chills from the speed) I never experienced speed before in my life!

Batgirl: So they are the Godzilla's right?

Angry video game nerd: Yep, for 1954 through 2004. Well you monster's she is-

Godzilla 2004: Daughter of batman?

Sonic the hedgehog: No, more like a sidekick.

Godzilla 70's: It's like my father-son team to kill the spider that tried to hurt my son.

Nightwing: you have a son?

Godzilla 1954: I don't.

Godzilla 2000: Me neither, yet. But where's my father you may ask? Well, he's right with me. We talked along with my future self about what is going on with my life.

Ron stoppable: Wow that must be heartwarming.

Rufus: (Squeak's at the heartwarming level.)

Godzilla 2004: I sure do hope my son is ok.

Robin: How did they become the monsters?

Angry video game nerd: Nuclear radiation. So, I have other Godzilla movie's we can watch like "Godzilla 1954"

BOOM

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's)

Batgirl: What was=

Angry video game nerd: The fuck!?

Godzilla 90's: Is it our enemies again!?

Godzilla 1998: Let's go outside, KEEP TRYING CALLING LEAGUE AND TELL THEM TO COME DOWN HERE FAST! (Roar's)

All godzilla's: (Roar's)

Sonic and shadow carries the Godzilla's outside to reveal that the flying rodan are flying outside of Gotham. All Godzilla's grow big again after they jumped into the water and chases after them. We cut back to the watchtower as the Martian call's the founding members that there are monster's outside of Gotham.

So Godzilla's found the monsters at another island and attacks them, Godzilla 90's, 2000, and 2004 attacks Anguirus, King Ghidorah, and Ebirah. Godzilla 1954 and 70's attack another gigan and Kamacuras, and American Godzilla attack's King Caesar. Rodan is about to attack but luckly sonic and his friend's and the bat gang help attack him.

The justice league finally arrives along with TGWTG.

Jewwario: More monsters?!

Nostalgia chick: Gigan is back too!

Godzilla 1998: How about less talking and more fighting!? (Roar's)

Supergirl: Did that monster talked?!

Angry video game nerd: NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!

Then another monster appears named "DESTOROYAH!" and attack's everyone except who attack's godzilla's.

Godzilla 2000: YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DEFEATED MY FATHER! I'LL KILL YOU!

TGWTG screams

Angry video game nerd: Oh my god, it's DESTOROYAH!

Superman: What do you know about this monster?

Angry video game nerd: that's the final form of DESTOROYAH, he defeated Godzilla and Godzilla Jr.

Nostalgia critic: Ok he looks like the goddamn devil! HELP!

All founding members and TGWTG staff: Bat credit card!

Nostalgia critic:** A BAT CREDIT CARD!**

Super nostalgia critic is back now, while at that the fight gets interesting. Super nostalgia critic, Nerd, Godzilla 2000 and 90's, attack DESTOROYAH! The rest attack's other monsters. The fight was so insane I can't write down what is happening. You're gotta have to imagine it for yourself. Well anyway, the justice league win's and the chaos emerald came out from DESTOROYAH, and the voice came back but this time along with askthatguy.

Askthatguy: That is some fight you got there!

?: That's 5 emerald's, you have to search for 2 more but I will warn you that there will only be one emerald in Kim's world and the last one is located in Chicago at TGWTG world.

Askthatguy: Yep, my world.

?: You have 3 days before everything will be destroyed. Askthatguy let's go.

Askthatguy: Alright, bye-bye!

Nostalgia critic: Well, at least we know where he got the information from.

Kim possible: Uh, should we clean Gotham and metropolis before we leave?

Phelous: Why? Who did you invite- Oh hey nice to see you again!

Film brain: do something for friends then friends will owe you back right?

TGWTG agrees along with Team possible, nerd, Kyle, and sonics team.

Linkara: Well, we have 5 emeralds and with the energy I think we'll be able to get the criminal's in jail faster.

Kyle justin: Say's the guy who shot my hat before.

Linkara: (Grabs his magic knife) Have at thee!

Nostalgia critic: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Not a time to fight! In fact linkara should now about chaos control because he read's comic's!

Batman: Alright I'll take that deal if it help's Gotham not be robbed for a while.

Sonic the hedgehog: Alright shadow, time for us to clean the city and then metropolis.

Shadow the hedgehog: Anything to save the world for Maria.

So we have sonic and shadow finding the criminal's, putting them in jail, faster than a speeding bullet with the emeralds. While they are at it we have the guy's talking separated.

Chester A. Bum: I never knew that the diamonds are so shiny; too bad they are not rock candy!

Supergirl: "For Maria?" Who is she?

Shadow the hedgehog: My only friend that died, but I made a promise that I intend to keep.

Supergirl: Wow I'm sorry about her.

Nostalgia critic: Say did you watch Godzilla 1998?

Angry video game nerd: Yeah, that movie's not bad but making Godzilla more realistic in that movie is whore-shit.

Godzilla 2000: Wow, imagine if I lay that much egg's.

Godzilla 1998: Come on, some animals like me lay's that much egg's right?

Nostalgia critic: Yeah.

Batgirl: So, a heroine without a secret identity huh?

Kim possible: Yep, side's my clothes are off the rack and nobody ever attacked my house.

Batgirl: Wow you guys lucky.

Ron stoppable: Yeah tell us about it.

Superman: I guess they are enjoying themselves with other guy's.

Nostalgia critic: Who cares? I'm just glad that I'm with you guy's again.

Robin: Can you ever do an "Old vs. New" With us and the "Dark knight movie?

Nostalgia critic: The movie loses.

Robin: YES!

Shadow the hedgehog: Everything's taken care of.

Film brain: Great, let's go see Kim possible's world!

Then a portal opened and everyone went to Kim's world. And yes, the sidekicks of batman are joining along with supergirl after the criminals are cleaned up from both cities.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well guy's looks like I'm back, if you want to know about my Kim possible story it's "Kim the new catgirl" it's not a sequal's it's just my way of showing my next dream. By the way guy's: report to people about the crossover story I went insane on, I of course mean the show's because I can only do 2 show's, so I decide to tell you people to REPORT TO OTHER'S ABOUT THIS CROSSOVER ABOUT SHOW'S THAT'S MORE THEN 2 SHOW'S! I'm 17lakect saying: DESTOROYAHHHHH! (Godzilla 90's roar)


	6. Kim possble's world (Part 1)

When will nostalgia critic ever watch Japanese Godzilla movies? Oh well, hey guy's here's another chapter you guy's been waiting for, and of course some chapters have Godzilla's the focus of the story for the most part's but whatever, let's just get this over with.

All Godzilla's: (Roar's)

Superman: Is everybody ok!?

Everyone: Yes!

But then a sound is heard

Godzilla 70's: Guy's wait, I heard something.

Godzilla 90's: What?

Then another sound is made, this time it's clear.

Godzilla 2004 and 70's: Minilla!

Godzilla 70's: Come on, it's our son's! Minilla!

2 Minilla's: Dad?

Godzilla 2004: Minilla!

Then the 2 minilla's hug their father.

Godzilla 70's: Oh god, I knew it!

Angry video game nerd: Well, it's the Minilla's from son of Godzilla and Godzilla: Final wars. And yes they are the sons of Godzilla.

Batgirl: They look cute!

Ron stoppable: As long as they don't eat my mole rat!

Angry video game nerd: Good thing that they are the size of the Pillsbury doughboy, it would have been goofier that they are the same size as Godzilla's.

Godzilla 2004: How did you get here?

Minilla 2004: I've been teleported here with another me.

Minilla 70's: I thought we were clones but no it looks like we have 2 dad's from different dimensions huh?

Minilla 2004: Who are these guys?

Godzilla 70's: We'll bring you up to speed later but you can't come with us right now.

Godzilla 2004: Well, they helped us, we should continue helping them.

Godzilla 70's: Only to help my son and other guy's like me.

Baby Godzilla: Hello?

Minilla 70's: Oh hey nice to see that your still playing a game of hide and seek huh?

Godzilla 90's: My son!

Godzilla 2000: Well, how about that? It's my past self.

Kim possible: how come those guys are so cute?

Angry video game nerd: They had to look like cute little Pillsbury doughboy. But, they are babies right?

All agree's, Then askthatguy came back.

Askthatguy: Well, nice to see that sons are reuniting with the fathers.

Cinemas snob: How come they are here?

Askthatguy: Well, they had to see their father's to prove that the fathers are ok and to calm down Godzilla's if they are worrying too much. Side's they are being good friend's, I can get it on video camera if you like.

But people said no thanks

Askthatguy: Ok, well you guy's you have to go back.

Godzilla 90's: I guess it is nice to see that our sons are getting along.

Godzilla 2000: Yeah, I guess.

Superman: Say, when did minilla 1st appear?

Angry video game nerd: "Son of Godzilla". That movie is quite enjoyable, people say it's one of the worst or one of the best, but I say let's watch the movie after we searched the 6th emerald for a good laugh, side's it's got fun scenes.

Superman: I guess we'll watch the movie as long as we don't waste too much time.

So everybody gets the plan ready, they decide to spit up again. Godzilla's goes with angry video game nerd and Kyle Justin. Sonic, Amy, Tails are going with TGWTG. Shadow and Knuckles are going with the founding members of the justice league. And American Godzilla will go with the rest.

So the team's split, have and emerald on each team, and search for the 6th emerald, while at it we see that Godzilla 2004 is feeling worried that Monster X will return, or even DESTROYAH, the justice league searched around the world along with shadow and knuckles, TGWTG uses Chester's jumpcut's (Powered by the emerald) along with sonic and his friend's, and zilla is jumping on rooftop's to search for chaos emerald's high above while the other team is searching by swinging or flying.

While Kim, Ron, and batgirl is searching, they decide to talk for a second after they searched the entire city while the others are calling the other team's that there was no luck.

Batgirl: Listen about earlier, I'm sorry for attacking you guy's.

Kim possible: So not the drama. (Bring's her hand to shake) I'm Kim possible by the way.

Batgirl: Batgirl. (Shake's her hand) Secret identity if you're wondering.

Ron stoppable: Oh, where are my manners? Name's Ron stoppable, and this is my buddy Rufus, he's a naked mole rat.

Rufus: (Popped up from the pocket and squeak's) Hello!

Ron stoppable: Well, let's just say that my dad is allergic to animal fur.

Batgirl: Yeah that can happen.

Kim possible: So, should we get cloths in case it's daytime? I mean, bat's sleep at daytime but not human's unless you're taking a nap.

Batgirl: (Giggle's) Yeah, that would be silly if it's daytime for bat's. Do you know any shop's in town that has some cloths?

Kim possible: Club banana, I'm the charter member there.

Batgirl: Really? Wow!

Ron stoppable: Rufus, you still got the emerald?

Rufus: (Squeak's) Yep!

Ron stoppable: Just checking.

Supergirl: Hey guys, bad news: the league searched half of the Earth but there's still no emerald yet.

Robin: This brings up my question: Do you have any bad guy's Kim?

Kim possible: Yes, if they have the emerald then we are in for a big chaos theory.

Nightwing: How did you even become a hero?

Kim possible: Well, one time I set up my own website but apparently someone gets the wrong site that they needed rescue from the deadly laser's they set up, but thanks to my cheerleading skill's I saved them and because of that, my action's made me hero. So I decide that on my free time I always travel the world and save the others, or the world for that matter.

Supergirl: Wow, you're an all-around hero type? How do you even get rides anyways?

Kim possible: Because I rescue and help so many people, I can get rides from who I help as long as they own a flying transportation vehicle.

Batgirl: That's nice of them, so how do you even get gadgets anyway?

Kim possible: There's a 10 year-old genius- Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you might think I'm crazy, but he pasted high school and college. Well anyways, he creates my gadgets but comes up with new one's sometimes and he can hack. (Kimmunicator beeps) Speak of the devil. (Answer's) Hey wade, what's the stich?

Wade: Hey Kim, who are those guys? And that guy in a monster suit?

Godzilla 1998: Do I even have to explain it?

Kim possible: Well, I'm part of the party to save other world's including this one. So yeah, these guys are from different worlds.

Wade: Really? Ok, well anyways has got some kind of crystal that has maximum power and it's unknown. Do you know anything about that?

Kim possible: Yes, that's the chaos emerald! Where is he?!

Wade: I'm tracking him right now!

Supergirl: Too late, who is drakken and what does it look like?!

Wade: he has a blue skin and he's the villain that always tries to take over the world.

Supergirl: That's it, (Call's superman) Kal-el, we found out where the 6th chaos emerald is but we have to find drakken, we'll bring you up to speed who he is but you have to meet us back in town!

Superman: Alright, guy's we found out who has the 6th emerald, get back in Middletown now!

So everybody head's back to Middletown, Kim brings them up to speed on who drakken is and what he looks like. Everybody now is making a search party for drakken.

Yes, has the chao's emerald folks; you do realize what it means! ((Gasp's) YOU DON'T MEAN!) No, sons of Godzilla's won't die. (Oh, (Gasp's again)) No phelous won't permanently die. (Oh (Think's) YOU MEAN) YEEEEESSSSSSS! MASS ENERGY FOR AND A LOT OF THINKING TO DO OF WHAT HE WILL DO TO THE HEROES! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, NEVER EXPERINCE THAT MUCH ENERGY SO THE HEROES WILL HAVE TO MAKE AN ALL-OUT ATTACK AND THAT IT WILL TAKE A LONG TIME FOR ME TO THIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKK! RUN FOR YOU LIVE'S PEOPLE BECAUSE COMING SOON THE ENERGY IS COMING AGAINEST THE HEROES! WAIT FOR YOUR LIVE'S BECAUSE COMING SOON, THE CHAOS EMERALD'S ENERGY IS GOING AGAINEST THE HEROES!

TO BE CONTINUED

THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE; WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU KEEP YOUR FAITH IN HEROES! By the way: tell nostalgia critic to review the Kim possible show please? Thank you. I'M 17LAKECT SAYING: SURVIVE THE WAIT UNTIL I GET THE BEST I COME UP WITH!


	7. Kim possble's world (Part 2)

Well, this is the fight we will have to imagine for the most part, that's kinda false advertising about the last chapter huh? But, I realized the more godzilla's mean more chances of winning, but whatever just be crazy that godzilla's are working together even zilla. But let's see if we can enjoy this chapter.

So, everyone is on the search party for , but found them, he got the project of can charge a laser on high levels to destroy a city, but if it's to kill one person it takes about 3 second's to charge with the emerald's energy.

But even worst happens, another row of monster's come to help drakken to take out Godzilla's, this time the monster's is King Kong, Baragon, Kumonga, 1st Mechagodzilla, Spacegodzilla, and Orga. Godzilla's grown big again.

Godzilla 2000: You!

Godzilla 90's: Wait a min isn't that my enemy I fought before?

Godzilla 70's: No, it looks like my enemy because it's from space.

Baragon: (Roar's 2 times)

Godzilla 2004: (Roar's)

: So Kim possible, your monsters and friend's won't stop me because of my other monsters!

Then another monster came by, not DESTROYAH, or monster x. This time it's Megalon.

All godzilla's: (Roar's)

All godzilla's enemy's: (Roar's)

So finally we have a gigantic fight, Godzilla 1954 attack's Kumonga, Godzilla 70's attack's the 1st mechagodzilla, Godzilla 90's attack spacegodzilla, amarican Godzilla attack's king kong, Godzilla 2000 attack's Orga, and Godzilla 2004 attack's baragon. The justice league is helping godzilla's but, shego and the laser cannon is doing their best to hold off godzilla's. Superman and supergirl felt shego's energy and it feels like kryptonite to them, but Kim decides to deal with shego like always but batgirl helps along.

Godzilla's enemies are winning the battle a little bit but then Hawkgirl and Amy uses their weapon to take out Spacegodzilla's crystals helping Godzilla 90's spacegodzilla. Megalon attack's sonic and his friend's but TGWTG uses their gun's to distract megalon from killing them making him chase them but then Justice league and TGWTG staff said bat credit card again resulting Nostalgia critic in his super form to help the other's.

Zilla jumps and land's on King Kong's head and smashed him on the ground while the godzilla's breathe fire on Kong, killing him. Godzilla 1954 is losing but luckly zilla jump's at Kumonga to stop him from webbing anymore, Superman and supergirl free's Godzilla 1954 by using their laser vision while TGWTG, nerd, and kyle Justin uses the emerald's power to distract the monster and when is about to kill Kim she dodged the shot and accidently shot at one of Kumonga's leg's, giving Godzilla from 2000 a chance to shoot his atomic breath at him.

The green lantern pushed orga from sucking Godzilla 2000's DNA, orga got a little bit of Godzilla, but uh-oh Godzilla 2004 and 2000 shot their atomic breath at Orga, Batgirl head's to the project and tied up drakken to help the other's attack the monster's but shego couldn't allow it but Kim took down Shego once again. Batgirl charges the cannon at mechagodzilla, while Godzilla 70's is losing. Drakken's henchmen help to stop batgirl and Kim from charging the weapon at mechagodzilla but batman, nightwing and robin come's to help.

Godzilla 90's, 2000, and 1954 come's to help 70's but the he makes a force field to block off the atomic breath, after a minute the weapon is fully charged and she damages mechagodzilla, after that Godzilla's use their atomic breath again to kill mechgodzilla, baragon is defeated by Godzilla 2004's atomic breath.

Everybody is about to get the emerald but then 2 monster's appeared, this time it's King Ghidorah and Cloverfeld came in. Yes, cloverfeld actually joined the fight, and his babie are the problem too. Ghidorah destroyed drakkens invention to help stop them from using it against ghidorah and cloverfeld. The emerald flies of at nowhere but the babies are a different story, there are 65 of them so Godzilla's did the work of taking down ghidorah and cloverfeld, Zilla jumps on cloverfeld but he dodges the jump, grab's his leg's, and throw's him at Godzilla 90's.

The babies are the bad part's for the other's because there was 65 of them, but Godzilla 1954 decide to help out and breathes fire at the babies making it easy but Ghidorah attack's Godzilla's 90's, 2000, and 2004. Godzilla climb's up a mountain and jumps at ghidorah, making him fall into the ground; Godzilla's use their atomic breath at Ghidorah while zilla uses the fire from a destroyed project to make an explosion to kill the babies. Godzilla's killed cloverfeld by the atomic breath, tails found the 6th emerald, and they decide to watch son of Godzilla. After the watch, the team had a good laugh about it.

So they head off to TGWTG's world, it will be tough to hide everything there is for our heroes except for the reviewer's, so they head on over to the next world.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ok guy's listen, I know that you like to imagine the fight and see how crazy the story is but I do feel bad about the fight and project I came up with for drakken. But honestly, that's the only idea I only have. But hopefully I hope you can imagine what the rest of the fight for this chapter is like because it's honestly the best I come up with, I can't imagine more, but I hope you enjoyed, I really do. Ok, the next chapter might be hard to decide on to see how people will act on- oh wait the time will be 3:00AM. Never mind I think it's gotta be a piece of cake! Well a little bit. Well goodbye for now. I'm 17lakect… I have nothing to say.


	8. TGWTG's world

I got nothing to say.

So everybody land's in Chicago, Godzilla's roar over the ride, and it looks like it's all up to TGWTG now, it's Tuesday at 12AM.

Nostalgia critic: Well, this is lucky. All we need to do is search around the state in my world then the 7th emerald is found.

Linkara: Its Tuesday at midnight critic, it means some of us will have to do work even you.

Nostalgia critic: (Mouth's) Fuck!

Jewwario: Man, that's no good!

Chester A. Bum: Am I gotta review anything?

Sci-fi guy: Uh, I think it may be a good idea if you guys just go on without us our work is more important in this world.

Superman: Understood.

Angry video game nerd: Yeah, looks like no critic's and reviewers for you guys on this one.

Kyle Justin: Yep.

Supergirl: Well, reviewer's like you must criticize right?

Nostalgia chick: We're very sorry.

Kim possible and batgirl: No big!

Batgirl: Ji-

Kim possible: Jinx, you owe me a soda!

Spoony: Oh, but don't worry after the review's we will catch up with you guy's after our review's.

Cinemas snob: Let's go.

The reviewer's head's on back to their houses to review while everyone searches at Chicago for the chaos emerald, search was easy, really. I guess it's pointless that the chaos emerald is already hinted that it's in Chicago but monsters are a different tale. Too bad that one world who's heroes that doesn't exist actually hide's very well finding the emerald. Ok, I know it's pointless to write this unless there's monster's but we'll get to that in a minute.

3 hours later after they landed at TGWTG's world, the emerald is found, but the monster's this time are at the forest outside of the city, like the forest in "suburban knights", so some monsters appear in the forest, but this time only some monster's from other generations like: Megaguirus, Titanosaurus, Battra, Kamacuras, another Rodan, and varan.

Godzilla 2000 attack's megaguirus, Godzilla 70's attack titanosaurus, Godzilla 90's attack battra, American Godzilla attack's kamacuras, Godzilla 1954 attack's varan, and Godzilla 2004 attack's Rodan.

The justice league, sonic and his friend's help's Godzilla's but not batman and the rest because they don't have powers. Godzilla's fight their own battle's along with others. The flash helps Godzilla 70's, superman helps zilla, wonderwoman help's Godzilla 90's, green lantern helps Godzilla 2000, Martian manhunter help's Godzilla 2004, and hawkgirl helps Godzilla 1954. They were losing the battle a little bit, but then the reviewers are back.

Nostalgia critic: Hello you stupid monsters!

Batman: Critic.

Nostalgia critic: CHARGE!

So sonic and his friend's, the reviewer's said bat credit card again to summon super nostalgia critic again to take out the monsters. But wait a second; Supergirl might know how to use the emerald's energy. Yes, you actually heard me Kara actually know how to use the emerald's energy now! Now supergirl is getting started, heck she even used the energy to kill varan.

Supergirl: Wow, I never knew how good the energy feel's.

So yes, supergirl is now getting started at helping godzilla's, so yeah I have too much to write about this fight, you'll have to judge your mind to see how the fight goes, it's just to insane! And Supergirl give's some energy to the justice league, shadow uses the chaos emerald's energy to help take out battra. And guess what you guy's they win the battle after hawkgirl uses the powerful smash with the chaos emerald's energy. Hawkgirl got the 2nd emerald and knows how to use the energy; it actually made her powerful for the mice and her flight skill. And Godzilla 70's uses his jump kick from Godzilla vs. megalon.

Angry video game nerd: YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE TAIL SLIDE! (Fire's a gun at titandosaurus)

Super nostalgia critic: Tail slide!? HOLY FUCK IS THAT STUPID!

But green lantern uses the energy to put megaguirus's tail into the ground traping him, Godzilla 2000 leap's into the air and does a body slam! LOOK THERE HE GOES!

So megaguirus uses Godzilla 2000's DNA to shoot the atomic fireball, but hawkgirl uses the energy against megaguirus and Godzilla 2000 kill's him with his atomic breath. So, the flash and superman uses their speed to catch kamacuras and zilla jump's on him, throw's him to Godzilla 1954, and Godzilla's uses their atomic breath at kamacuras.

So the monsters are killed again, all the emeralds are found, and askthatguy came back.

Askthatguy: Hello, now that you got all the emerald's you just need to get back to the gutted planet, and use the emerald's power to make everything stable. I guess you have an extra day left now, ok open the portal.

?: Ok (Open's the portal)


	9. Final showdown (Part 1)

Well guy's this is it, the final showdown between hero and monster that messes with all world's.

So everyone went back to the gutted planet, knuckle's did the honor for the master emerald, but something was wrong.

Batman: Why didn't it work!?

?: What is going on? It should work! (Beat) Wait, oh no. I know what is wrong now, there is monster's around the gutted planet, and you have to stop them!

Angry joe: What monster is it?!

Angry video game nerd: Oh god this is not going to be good.

?: Oh it isn't just one or two monster's. IT'S ALL MONSTER'S!

The reviewer's screams

Jewwario: All monster's around the gutted planet! RUN FOR YOU LIVE'S!

Nostalgia critic: (Scream's like a girl)

Superman: STOP IT! We are not gotta lose this fight!

Angry video game nerd: It will take more than a Godzilla to attack us!

?: Oh, that's not all Godzilla's I have for you guy's.

Todd in the shadow's: It's not?

?: No, there are Godzilla's from different generation's that I summoned.

Godzilla 1985: (Roar's)

Godzilla 2001: (Roar's)

Angry video game nerd: Oh. Shit! Its Godzilla's from 1985 movie and Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack!

?: But that's not all I have in store's for you guy's, I have Mothra from the 1st generation and from the giant monster's all-out attack movie.

Hawkgirl: Wow, you sure do like Godzilla's and mothra's do you?

?: IT'S NOT HOW I LIKE IT! It's how I support you.

Kyle Justin: Well, with the emerald's energy. We'll travel around the Earth to defeat these monsters and save our worlds.

?: Lucky for you guy's, I can use the emerald's power to not just all of you guy's but with the master emeralds power I can also make sure that you find a monster that is messing with the power. But if it's DESTROYAH or monster x then these monsters are up for a power house show.

So, the voice uses the emerald's power and turn's everyone in super form, even Godzilla's can fly and have their atomic breath more powerful.

All Godzilla's: (Roar's like crazy while they are powering up)

Batgirl: Ohhhhhhhh, I'm glad to have the emerald's power.

Linkara: Let's see if my magic can help us all.

Kim possible: How's the energy for you guys?

Batgirl: It feel's good.

Godzilla 2000: (Roar's)

?: Alright everyone, prepare to destroy all monster's. You have about a day to find every monster and destroy it. I'll use's some of the emerald's power to find the 2 powerhouse monster's.

So everyone searches around the world and kill's every monster they see, they split up and fight's alone hero by hero to make thing's fast, the monsters are all destroyed after 5 good hour's.

?: Some of you enjoyed the emerald's power.

Jewwario: It feel's just warm or whatever.

?: Alright, we have 19 hour's. I found them but it's not going to be pretty.

Godzilla 1954: Tell me about it.

?: The 2 monsters are located at the planet's core. We don't have much time; it's all up to you now.

So everyone fly's down to Earth's core to reveal DESTROYAH and monster x sucking the energy to make them stronger.

Superman: Look's like you guys are in big trouble now.

DESTROYAH: No, it's you that is in trouble.

Angry video game nerd: Did DESTROYAH talk!?

Ron stoppable: Why do you always yell DESTROYAH?

Angry video game nerd: Come on it's his official name: DESTROYAH!

Nostalgia critic: Remind me to beat the shit out of him later.

DESTROYAH: Oh, I understand English now, even my friend does too.

Monster x: We both have been destroyed by you monsters so we decide to return the favor by getting the energy and kill you forever.

Godzilla 2000: You think that you can rise from hell, find the energy, kill our specie's, and just walk away?!

Monster x: Yes, that is what we will do now.

Godzilla 2004: (Roar's in rage)

DESTROYAH: I see that you friends are a part of this huh?

Godzilla 90's: Yeah, I guess that you mess with too much energy it affected the other worlds.

Godzilla 1998: Well on the bright side: At least the villains of well, those guys are not here.

But then the villains of the heroes appear. Here's the list: Brainiac, , shego, Mechagodzilla 2, Malachite, eggman, and Mechakara.

TGWTG jump's back scared.

Eggman: It is nice of you to let us join the fight.

DESTROYAH: I do anything to get revenge on the monster's and if they get help from your enemies.

Monster X: Do you have the mind control disks?

Nostalgia chick: "Mind control-" what?

Then the disk's fall from and land on the justice league and Godzilla 1954. But the other's dodged the disk's.

Sci-fi guy: What did you guys do to them!?

DESTROYAH: Brainiac, drakken, and eggman made the mind control disks so we can have control at some of you to kill the rest of you.

Angry joe: Oh shit!

Drakken: ATTACK THEM!

Batgirl: Ok now they have the emerald's energy now!

Ron stoppable: Any ideas!?

Todd in the shadow's: I know it's stupid but WET YOURSELVE'S AND RUUUUUUN!

Ron stoppable: GOOD IDEA!

So the reviewer's grabbed our hero's that are not mind controlled and ran like idiots.

TO BE CONCLUDED!

Well guy's it looks like some of our heroes are mind controlled and we are almost done with the story. Oh but don't worry I'm making a sequel because making it stable is only one part to stop the- ok I better not spoil it. I'm 17lakect, I love sonic 06 even if it's one of the worst games ever. (Shrugs)


	10. Final showdown (Part 2)

Well guy's this is it, the final chapter of the story! Please report this to Doug walker and James Rolfe about this story, my email address is christianlakes , after you report to them about this story please tell them I did it because those 2 are very good show's and if they love it then please review the story if it's ok with them. Well let's get ready for the final chapter of "When world's collide".

Angry video game nerd: Well, good thing that we escaped those guys.

Nostalgia critic: I hate to tell about this shit, but with the chaos emerald's energy on their side we'll need help. A lot of help!

Kim possible: How will we get help?

Film brain: how about the extended members of the justice league?

Nostalgia critic: Need proof.

Chester A. Bum: Hey, I took a picture of the villain's and mind controlled heroes! I found the camera after we found the final emerald back at our world.

All: WHAT!?

Tails: You got the proof, you actually got the proof!

Chester A. Bum: I do?

Nostalgia critic: Yes, with that picture we'll be able to tell the extended member's about the founding members and save the worlds once again! CHESTER I'M GIVING YOU A HUNDRED AFTER THIS!

Chester A. Bum: HOORAY!

?: I found out what is going on, I can't do anything about taking the emerald's power from the founding members of the justice league. But I can use the energy to open the portal to the watchtower and here. (Make's the portal) Now hurry before time runs out, you got about 18 hour's and a half!

Nostalgia critic: Alright! We gotta go, thank you whoever is doing the voice!

Linkara: I'm gotta kill my robot clone once we got the extended member's!

Jewwario: YAY!

So everyone goes back to the watchtower to give proof about what is happening to the founding member's, when they heard about what is going on the extended member's agree to go, so after they got back to the gutted planet Godzilla 1954 is heading to where the master emerald is.

Stargirl: What. Is that?

Angry video game nerd: Godzilla from the year 1954 in all the Godzilla movies in my world.

Godzilla 1954: (Roar's)

Nostalgia chick: He's mind controlled so we'll need all our power to take him down and get that disk out of that monster.

Godzilla 1954: (Roar's)

Godzilla 2000: I'll handle this. (Grows big again and roar's)

Godzilla 1954: (Roar's)

Angry video game nerd: This is gotta be totally insane! I'm gotta watch this!

But the villain's and the founding member's appear from the core.

Nostalgia critic: Well, somebody's gotta help the universe.

Film brain: I'm with you to the end!

TGWTG staff: So are we.

Supergirl: So what do we do?

Nostalgia critic: Let them come then we'll kick some ass.

So the founding members and villain's charge at our hero's but they are preparing, the rest of Godzilla's grow big again to prepare fighting monster x. But oh, oh! Monster x turn's into Keizer Ghidorah! But this time one Godzilla isn't enough with DESTROYAH, but it's time to kick some butt.

So it is now fight time, Godzilla 2000 swing's his tail at 1954, supergirl and superman are punching each other, we have nostalgia critic, linkara, and angry joe shooting every enemy in their path. Zilla jumps at Keizer Ghidorah, jump at DESTROYAH, and land's on superman to smash him and then he roar's at the villain's so he can bring flammable gas at them, while he was doing that linkara fire a gun at the flammable roar causing the exploding fire, Eggman is about to kill sonic but luckily sonic dodged the attack because of the flammable gas.

Godzilla 1954 jump's to dodge the tail swipe and breathes fire at 2000, supergirl punches superman and throw's him at mechagodzilla 2. DESTROYAH kick's Godzilla 90's, made him fall and was about to squish batgirl but supergirl saves her, Godzilla 2004 swipe's his tail at Keizer Ghidorah and Godzilla 70's did a tail kick again at Keizer Ghidorah. Mothra's drag mechagodzilla 2 and made him fall at eggman's giant robot that shoot's laser's and heat seeking missile's but then zilla got hit and actually gets thrown at mechagodzilla 2 so eggman won't get squished. Then eggman shoot's one of his missile's to American Godzilla, but because he's colder than the building's, he dodged the shot and it shot brainiac, killing him. But drakken is still on control with the mind control disks.

Godzilla 2001 and 1985 breathes fire at Keizer Ghidorah, but DESTROYAH slashed at Godzilla 2001 to stop both of them, but that's it, most of godzilla's breathes fire at DESTROYAH, supergirl uses her super breath to freeze DESTROYAH after he was week, and then she gives a punch at DESTROYAH, killing him.

The extended member's help Godzilla 2000 take out Godzilla 1954, Kim possible kept attacking shego, American Godzilla did jump at Keizer Ghidorah while at that Godzilla 90's, 70's, and 2004 breathes fire at him and zilla step's back, roar's at Keizer Ghidorah to set him on fire. The reviewer's went totally nut's around their villain's, malacate gets killed by mechagodzilla 2 because he was about to kill zilla but zilla outsmarts him to kill malacate.

Godzilla 90's and 2001 kill's mechagodzilla 2 with the help of supergirl and TGWTG, batgirl and Kim possible take down shego and drakken, batgirl hacks the mind control device and destroys it, the founding members are back now, even Godzilla 1954. Now we're really getting started. The founding member's help kill Keizer Ghidorah, and mechakara is about to kill linkara, but batman throw's an explosive batarang at mechakara, and batgirl just kick's his head to kill mechakara.

Spoony: Wow that was hot.

Godzilla 1998: Guy's, we got eggman getting away!

Godzilla 2000: (Roar's)

Kim possible: That's not all, he got shego and drakken!

But mothra's grab's eggman's ship and bring them back to the heroes.

Eggman: NO, how can you monster's beat us!

Sonic the hedgehog: I'm sorry but we defeat you guy's every time! No I'm serious you guy's I beat this guy every time!

Eggman: Well, that's just the 1st step, other monsters are coming back from the dead because of the emerald's energy, now you have to make tough fight with them because they are more powerful now, and we also have some new friend's coming!

All of Godzilla's enemies are brought back to life and stronger than ever because of the emeralds energy and then the other villains appear: Galatea, joker, monkey fist along with monkey ninja's, and the legion of doom.

Ron stoppable: MONKEYS!?

All Godzilla: (Roar's)

Film brain: Oh you-

Nostalgia chick: -got to be-

Todd in the shadow's: -fucking-

Nostalgia critic: -KIDDING ME! **ANOTHER VILLAIN'S AND MONSTER'S TO FIGHT!?**

Galatea: So, it's the nostalgia critic huh? Well usually I was gotta kill Supergirl but since you take me down with rage I'll kill you 1st. Even my friend's will too.

Angry video game nerd: (Getting angry) FUUUUUUUUUU (Roar's like Godzilla)

The reviewers got angry that there are other monster's, they got so angry they even do quick speed, and got super strong for a short time, they kept running and killing other monster's by punching through other monster's, but not all monster's, Orga, spacegodzilla, gigan (Modified), king kong, anguirus 1955, Baragon, Titanosaurus, and rodan is lucky that they weren't killed. Everybody is surprised about the reviewer's rage. The reviewer's just lie down relaxed after their rage.

Nostalgia critic: (calms down and sighs) ohhhh that's better.

Phelous: Yeah, I feel like I can take a vacation after this.

Film brain: Yep me too.

Angry video game nerd: Remind me to be lazy and watch Godzilla movies.

Nostalgia chick: Sure.

Chester A. Bum: (Relaxed) can I come?

Nostalgia critic: Sure.

Chester A. Bum: (Calmly and relaxed) hooray.

Everyone still acted surprised and Ron still has his jaw dropped than the reviewer's got back up.

Nostalgia critic: What?

The reviewers are looking around to find that they killed most of the monsters; they are surprised of what they did.

TGWTG staff, nerd, and Kyle: (Beat) sorry.

Cinemas snob: Hello?

Linkara: Guy's?

Sci-fi guys: I think they are shocked about what we did. They are not even moving.

Kyle Justen: Allow me to get them to talk. (Play's his strings loudly)

Everybody got back to their senses.

Galatea: Wha-

Lex luthor: What was that?

Superman: Jeez, that is weird.

Godzilla 1985: Man what kind of rage what that about!?

Joker: That is the most shocking thing I ever saw.

Ron stoppable: Man, what if I did that?

Nostalgia critic: Well, at least that fuck storm is not gotta happen anytime soon.

Angry Joe: I don't think we'll be able to do that.

Nostalgia critic: I can't go mad anymore for a few minutes either. Now what were we doing again?

Eggman: Oh we were about to fight.

Angry video game nerd: Oh, really?

Superman: Oh, right now I know what we are doing.

Galatea: Me too.

Godzilla 2001: What about you 2?

Mothra's: Yeah.

Nostalgia critic: I think we should fight and run… now!

So everybody started to fight, Godzilla's attack their own enemies just like from the movie's, mothra's help Godzilla's, zilla just helps the other heroes for the time, the reviewers run's like a coward, Ron still freak's out about monkey's.

Ron stoppable: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS MONKEY'S HERE!

Nostalgia critic: That's nothing; galatea is going to kill me, SUPERGIRL I NEED HELP! I CAN'T FIGHT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH RAGE IN ME ANYMORE TODAY! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Godzilla 70's: (Roar's)

Godzilla 1998: (Roar's and charges at galatea to step on her)

Galatea: (Grab's NC) I will make you pay for what you did to me, then supergirl.

Nostalgia critic: Oh wait, I forgot. (Shoot's lightning at galatea) I have cheap lighting effects.

Phelous: Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen worst cheap lighting effects since kickassia. (Punches joker)

Nostalgia critic: Shut up.

Cinemas snob: (Punches lex) I still got some rage in me after you showed cheap lightning.

Nostalgia chick: And me.

Chester A. Bum: You got change?

Galatea: (Punches NC) you ready to die?

Angry video game nerd: Hey you!

Galatea: (Look's at the nerd) what!?

Angry video game nerd: Fuck you for messing with the reviewer's. (Shoot's a game rocket at galatea) I love fighting along with Godzilla's.

Supergirl: How about more fighting and less talking, galatea's getting up and Godzilla's are being beat up a little bit.

Godzilla 1954: (Roar's)

Godzilla 2000: (Roar's)

Kim possible: (Punches galatea after she got back up) OW!

Galatea: I cannot be hurt by a human punch.

Batman: KIM! (Throw's kryptonite at Kim)

Kim possible: What does this thing do?

Galatea: (Weekly) K-kryptonite?

Nostalgia chick: The only thing that can hurt you.

Chester A. Bum: That's what you get for messing with ! (Punches galatea and kick's her rapidly) I'm gotta knock you head until its torn bitch!

Nostalgia critic: (Gets a small piece of kryptonite and puts it on the tip of his gun.) Fuck you clone of supergirl. (Shoot's galatea) I am the nostalgia critic, I remember it so I CAN KICK SOME ASS! (Shoot's at the legion of doom)

Angry Joe: I'M ANGRY JOE MOTHER FUCKER! (Shoot's his MP5's at the legion of doom)

Angry video game nerd: Ah what the hell? At least we can join the fun right Kyle?

Kyle Justin: Yep.

So the critics are back in action, Godzilla 2000 breathes fire at orga, killing him, So Godzilla 2000 is ready to help Godzilla 90's take out spacegodzilla, but he breathes fire at the legion of doom to help out a little. Spacegodzilla's tough to fight but zilla sneak's behind him and jumps at him. Sonic is running to dodge the lighting attacks from livewire, Godzilla 70's defeat's Titanosaurus with the help of mothra and Godzilla 1985.

Batman gets the kryptonite back in his utility belt and continues fighting alongside with sonic and his friend's, zilla continues the fight with King Kong, then Godzilla 2000 fire's another atomic breath at anguirus 1955 to kill him, Baragon gets killed by Godzilla 2001, Mothra's and rodan attack each other but superman help's kill rodan.

Godzilla 2004 kills gigan (Modified), Godzilla's kill all of their monster's, now it was time for them to stop the legion of doom, they roared and charged at them, all the legion of doom is beaten but they escaped by using the portal.

Then sons of Godzilla's appear at dinosaur size, they reunite with their father's, there was little time left. Knuckles did the honor's again for the master emerald, everything is stable again.

All Godzilla's: (Roar's like crazy for success)

Supergirl: How ironic, with the help of Godzilla's and the reviewer's we win the war.

?: Well done! You all saved the worlds!

Kim possible: No big!

Nostalgia critic: Well, you had given us the justice league to visit so we decide to help them with our powers.

Chester A. Bum: I can't wait for vacation once we get home!

Nostalgia critic: Yes Mr. Bum, you're with us to relax.

Batgirl: I was fun to be with you guys and that was some nice move's to help us defeat the legion of doom!

Spoony: We always save the world and get back to criticizing.

Linkara: We are the man's!

Wonder woman: May the god's help you all.

Angry video game nerd: Oh don't JUST thank us; thank the Godzilla's, Team possible, and Sonic and his friend's.

Godzilla 2000: It is nice to fight with you guy's.

Godzilla 1998: I can't wait to get back home.

Godzilla 2001: Well, it's time to destroy more cities again.

Godzilla 1954: I agree.

Godzilla 70's: And raising our son's!

Godzilla 2004: That's right.

Ron stoppable: I really hate those monkeys but I hate other monsters the most, but you guys are ok.

Mothra (Giant monster's all-out attack): (Whisper's to other mothra.) Oh, I remember that he is the one I need to kill, but I'll get to that once we get back.

?: Well, it's time for you guy's to go back to your own world's.

Angry video game nerd: Well it's about time!

Batgirl: I feel like I can sleep for a week!

Kim possible: Same here!

Nostalgia critic: Well, we'll miss you guy's but we have to get out of here. As you guy's remember: I'm the nostalgia critic, I remember it so you don't have too. Goodbye.

So everyone head's to the portal to their home's, our heroes get back to their work, our kings of the monsters are back to protecting the world and raising their son's and we get our last roar from the Godzilla's.

All Godzilla's: (Roar's)

THE END

Well guy's that's "When world's Collide" I hope you enjoyed it because it's about all I can do for this story. I'm 17lakect saying once again: DESTROYAHHHHHHHHH!


	11. My top 11 f ups about my stories

17lakect: Hello, I'm 17lakect. So, I realized that even though I've made good stories I can often make mistakes.

Douchey McNitpick: Hold it right there!

17lakect: Oh my god, it's Douchey McNitpick! I liked you in the videos I watched about the nostalgia critic!

Douchey McNitpick: Oh, really?! Thank you! BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

17lakect: I know that you're here that I don't get to show mistakes like the nostalgia critic but remember about the 2 stories I wrote with the nostalgia critic and that I let you make some appearance if I ever did anyways? Well, I'm going over those mistakes and I need your help. Side's, I'm just worried that the fans will kill me, and if I get killed I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! (He said as he raises his 6-shooter)

Douchey McNitpick: You have a point, alright guy's. This is the top 11 17lakect F*** ups! Wait, why did you do censor over F***?

17lakect: I just don't feel good about the F word sometimes. Even on a kid's show. Alright, here we go. Number 11:

Douchey McNitpick: Godzilla from 2000 and final wars are from different generations, you unsmarted ass!

17lakect: Alright, I never realized that until I found out when I was looking up the monsters for our monster heroes to fight. When I watched the final wars I wasn't very sure if it was a remake of the previous sequels except from the original movie in 1954. They play the montage from the previous movies so I thought it was going to be a sequal to 2000. So I'm sorry if you Godzilla fan's get pissed off.

Douchey McNitpick: You should be in school again if you want to be a scriptwriter or something!

17lakect: Whatever, at least I'm not a hypocrite. NEXT! Number 10:

Douchey McNitpick: The nostalgia critic did know about Japanese Godzilla.

17lakect: Yeah, this is embarrassing as it gets. I don't watch all of his videos, side's it's not interesting for me to watch. I found out about this when I was watching his review of "Cloverfield" I thought he can show the movie but it turns out he didn't at that time, and I found out that he said the word "Rodan" So I feel embarrassed. And also, when I was watching his review of "Sailor moon" He showed Godzilla from the movie "Godzilla against mechagodzilla" or "Godzilla: Tokyo SOS" So I thought that he read my story and checked it out so I can feel happy that he read it but no, he found out BEFORE I wrote it! I AM SUCH, AN IDIOT!

Douchey McNitpick: Well, I guess you should be precise and check all of his videos again huh?

17lakect: GOD, AT LEAST I'M NOT A HYPO- Ok, I better calm down. Anyways, Number 9:

Douchey McNitpick: You weren't precise enough with telling the stories.

17lakect: Yeah, you all knew this is coming. When I put down the words and shit I thought it was going to be a good story that can make sense but no, when I was reading my own story at the sight I realize that the words were missing. Did the site remove some words that are misspelled or did I forget to put in the name? But if you read my M rated story "Kim tortures" you properly know that the main villain name wasn't put down before I changed it. Even Douchey read the story after I published it. Nah just kidding I printed the story to him. But anyways that's all I can say, let's move on. Number 8:

Douchey McNitpick: Why did you put down christianlakes for the Email address? You almost just make it easy to hack before you changed it!

17lakect: I wasn't much about my Hotmail and such, I realized something and I just found that you can put down the email address to reset the password, I think. And I have to be honest, I'm not socialized. But when I found out that when I put in christianlakes it was missing the website that I did my email on. Oh and by the way if you see that there is a name Christian lake at the then you should talk to him and tell him about the stories. I just decided to use his name for my email address but added an s like "Hey, he's here!" But whatever. Number 7:

Douchey McNitpick: You forgot to mention that a tail kick is a drop kick against megalon you brainless ass!

17lakect: Ok, when I watched "Godzillathon" I never paid attention that the word drop kick is said, I never even realized it until NOW! Not much to say, let's move on. Number 6:

Douchey McNitpick: Why did you not tell much about the action?

17lakect: Ok, look. I know that I'm good at the talks and little about the expressions but I'm not good at telling too much about the action or even tell the action at all. The talks I can do and where they are going I guess I can do to, but whatever the case… I can't tell much about the action, side's I think it's best if I didn't tell too much. Side's I figured that you people have an imagination about what the fight's gotta be like in a story you read so I just let some action I can come up with while you use your imagination for the rest of the fight. Sorry if you want more action but I couldn't come up with more. Number 5:

Douchey McNitpick: Christian bale may or may not be batman again.

17lakect: Yeah, you properly knew this was coming. When I found out that there is a justice league movie coming out in 2018- Which by the way, I can't believe that there is a justice movie coming out in the future! Well anyway, I found out that they decide to pay Bale a lot of money but he said no, so I just realized that he won't do a voiceover either. So yeah, kinda sucks. But I still can't wait for the Batman vs. Superman movie that's coming out 2 years later! Well, let's move on. Number 4:

Douchey McNitpick: The pointless characters.

17lakect: I put down the name of a character like vector the crocodile but disappeared. Yeah, I have not much to say about this. Let's move on. Number 3:

Douchey McNitpick: Where's your sequel for "When world's collide"?

17lakect: When I said that I am to make a sequel for "When world's collide" I meant it. But, I don't have any ideas to make a sequel. Sorry guy's but the sequel is never going to be made from me. Number 2:

Douchey Mcnitpick: Your constant spelling mistakes jackass!

17lakect: Yeah, like I said before I wasn't paying much attention or remembered if I make spelling mistakes. But, people can make spelling mistakes too, like Lois lane from the superman movies. I was too quick that I never looked close enough to see the mistakes at my stories. Everybody can make mistakes you know, even for spelling! Look, I'm not a bad writer, I'm just a too quick guy at times. And the number 1 17lakect F*** up is:

Douchey McNitpick: Why is the voice from "When worlds collide" Never explained Who it is? DID YOU LOST YOUR BRAIN!?

17lakect: Yeah, I feel bad that I never explained the name of the voice. I never came up with a name and even if I did I can't just let the voice be about me! Well, anyway's. The voice that was never explained who the name was didn't have a name because I never came up with a name. All the voice is just a god. Just a god, that's all I can say about who the voice is but I never know a good name of what the god is. So clearly I can't come up with much more ideas because if I did then I would die.

And that about does it, I made a lot of mistakes and I might be sure that I make more in the future. If there is a mistake you found out about the story or something like that just let me know then I'll tell the mistake at my next story and that I will do another top 11 f*** ups. Now don't be afried to explain just don't be to harsh. And that's all I have, thanks for reading and thank you for joining me Douchey McNitpick.

Douchey McNitpick: (Happily) Oh, thank you!

17lakect: Guess what?

Douchey McNitpick: What?

17lakect: D'OOOOOOOOH!

Douchey McNitpick: D'OOOOOOOOH!

THE END

Sorry for the mistakes I maid.

17lakect: I know that it's made I just like to make myself stupid sometimes. And I put it into the chapter just to tell you about my recent mistakes at 9/4/13. And I like to say that Kim possible is one of the most famous character and show I ever watched for the most part, there are some parts that just kills it like the little to know clothes and the new mission clothes that is not great. But there are a lot of good moments and stuff, and to be fair I love the old mission clothes a lot. And what do I think about the final episode and the movie "So the drama" you may ask? Well, I can just say: THEY F***ING SUCK!

Why? Well, how do I put this? Stich in time part 1 really suck's but the rest of the parts are Ok. My problem So the drama is that Drakken knows a way to make sure the she doesn't stop her plans again by using this worst character Eric. The opening and the 1st fight scene is amusing but it is the worst movie by far, every way I look at it is just awful!

Now how about the final episode, what's my problem with it? I just want it to be that alien's lead by a master of "You know what" and attack Earth, then the villains help Kim to save the world because they don't like to die with it, and maybe after saving the world the villains will decide not to do bad stuff again because of the good that came in them, have Kim and Ron graduate, let them drive off and kiss to let Kim say the last words not only that graduation doesn't mean the end of the world but also that they will never give up on crimefighting. That would have been a good story.

Now how about So the drama movie, how do I make suggestions to make it better? Well, just make it about that Drakken and shego finally found the base nobody can ever track, Kim and Ron is starting to have their feelings go into a whole different level, Drakken kidnappes Ron for Kim to go rescue him with her battlesuit- Which by the way, Yeah, it is awesome for her to wear it.-, Then Kim gets off guard not knowing about the sleeping gas, Rufus helps them get untied, have the final fight, save the world again, Drakken finally thinks that she is all that, they get taken to jail, Kim admits her feelings along with Ron, they go to a prom, dancing, and a kiss.

So there, that's my suggestion on why they suck and how they should have done to make it a better movie!

Anyways, there's this one story that I really like. "Invincible" By FAH3. When I read that story, it is well put together, and I loved it. And I couldn't wait for him to make a next chapter of REGIN and The spider. But about "Invincible" that story could have been better, and I really am going to do this but… I'm going to make a remake of his story of Invincible. I'm not saying that I don't like it or I'm trying to win over his story I'm just trying to tell my story on how it should have been. Now some parts are going to stay the same just to let you know.

DAMN, I TALK TO MUCH AFTER THE END! Ok, I don't know I just have to much in my mind to put out but, I don't know I just like most of Kim possible.


End file.
